Airachnid's wish
by CyberKia
Summary: A very short story about Airachnid's greatest wish. All the characters don't belong to me. Rating M for sure.


_**I don't know why... or how... I had in my head all this so I put it as a story. Enjoy! **_

* * *

I've never been a femme devoted to love and romance. But I'm still a femme with instincts and needs ... primordial needs.

Since I joined the Decepticons' cause on Earth, I never had a constant companion, a mate ... I never considered no one at my height. Yes, including the great and glorious Megatron.

In moments of boredom, while I was lying all alone on my cold berth, in my cold quarter aboard the Nemesis, my main task was to check my fellow soldiers and fantasize a bit on them …

Laying my greedy eyes on Knockout, I saw a very attractive mech: not very high, but with an athletic body that perfectly reflected his alt mode. His weak point? His excessive narcissism: too attentive to his own needs, how could he meet mine?

Breakdown ... oh yeah ... powerful, muscular, wild ... but with a brain comparable to a scraplet. No, my mech had to be not only attractive, but also comes with an IQ high enough to hold a stimulating conversation.

I didn't mean to even consider our most beloved and respected second in command, Starscream. Vile, cowardly, duplicitous, turncoats ... effeminate. I needed a true mech for Primus' sake!

Dreadwing was a different story. He was not only intelligent, but also had a muscular and powerful physique. Yet he was so dedicated to the cause that, despite my many attempts of seduction, that idiot had never even noticed my existence as a femme. For him, I was just another comrade, a subject to yelling orders. But he was a great view when he yelled orders!

Soundwave? Mhmmm ... certainly intellectually stimulating, but far too quiet. And I don't know why, I was convinced that his love interest was directed towards a certain big and gray mech.

That same powerful, attractive, muscular and intelligent mech who had stimulated my interest.

Despite my many attempts to eliminate our leaders and take command of the Decepticons, I could not deny that in my spark Megatron had a very special place.

I was not naïve and I had long noticed the looks that our leaders threw me, the way in which, as I passed him, with his hand lightly touched my frame ...

Just imagine those big strong hands and touch the most sensitive spots of my frame, it was enough to raise my body temperature a few degrees.

But between us there had never been anything more than a naughty game of glances and small mutual provocations.

I remember like yesterday that time, after a fight in his quarters, Megatron threw me on his berth with the clear intention to interface with me. On that occasion, I kissed him, hard, greedily. And then I landed with a powerful kick in his most sensitive parts. I left, satisfied, leaving the powerful mech on the ground, hurt not only physically, but also in pride.

In my mind there wasn't just my fellow Decepticons. If I'm being completely honest, even the Autobot team defended itself very well.

The mute scout, Bumblebee, athletic, strong, nice to see ... but far too young for my taste. He would have ran like hell from my berth, just he realized what I'd like to do with him.

The cranky doctor, Ratchet, a beautiful body, above average intelligence ... but too mature to be able to satisfy all my desires: he could have a spark-attack just as we was ... well ... you understand, right? (AN: nervous laugh).

The big green mech, Bulkhead, comparable to his evil alter ego, Breakdown. Visually less stimulating than the rest of Team Prime, definitely not attractive from a intellective point of view.

In short, it was not really my type. Although I'm sure he too would have been a fiery little fellow, able to meet a femme like me.

And, as it is usual to say, last but not least. Optimus. Prime.

Only say that name unleashed in me forbidden and sinful thoughts. I would never, ever embraced the Autobots' cause, but I would have happily spent a whole wild night with their leader.

I had never met in person Prime before achieve this remote planet.

On Cybertron, during the war, I was only allowed to see some pictures of the big red and blue mech ... and I was immediately been kidnapped. Those broad shoulders, the powerful chest, long and strong arms and legs ... those hips, so sexy ... I would have gladly made him to scream my name in the throes of passion even on the battlefield if I'd had the chance!

Then I met him. But he wasn't alone. He was together with that unbearable Autobot femme, Arcee. My female intuition told me those two were linked by a strong mutual feeling. I could not figure at our first meeting of which was the nature of their relationship, but only that it was very intense. I could tell from the way in which the Autobot leader looked at Arcee: he cared a lot about her.

Maybe it was the protective instinct inherent in his being Prime, but something in my head and in my spark told me that there was something deeper ... but it was known that the Prime was in a sense forbidden feelings ... of all kinds ... above all he was forbidden love.

The thought that Arcee was so special to have attracted the attention of Optimus, did increase my anger and my envy towards her.

I tried to hurt her in all ways, not just physically, but, as I had done in the past, attacking his loved ones, including Jack and his family.

Then I also had the opportunity to have a contact ... more intimate ... with Prime. Using with wit the immobilizer, I managed to capture the powerful Autobot leader. It was mine, all mine ... I went with greed my hand on his chest and reached the lower part of the abdomen, purposely avoiding his most sensitive part. I knew that the immobilizer does not take off conscience to the mech who was struck by its radius, Prime was fully conscious and perfectly capable of understanding what I was doing ... and I was satisfied.

I stroked the antennas first with my hands and then with my tongue ... I'm sure if he could move, he would cry for me, just for me ...

Then that odious scout jumped out of nowhere and my plans to win, if not spark at least the frame of the Prime, disappeared with me in the underground.

I met Optimus again. And Arcee. And the rest of Team Prime.

Then one day, while I was dueling with the Autobot femme, suddenly everything around me froze. The reality seemed to float for a while. Then the darkness enveloped me.

When I regained consciousness I realized I could not move. I could not even close my optics. I was in an unfamiliar place, dark, cold. I tried to remember what had happened to me.

My army of Insecticons, the arrival of the Autobots, my struggle with Arcee and ... Arcee!

The femme had me locked up in a pod, in a sort of stasis. But I was conscious, I realized what was going on around me, even though I seemed to live in a kind of limbo.

For the first time in my entire life I felt fear. And this feeling grew when I saw before me the face of hard Arcee. I heard his voice, despite the sounds muffled arrived to my auditory receptors. He was talking to someone, even if initially could not figure out with whom.

Then he came into my field of vision: Optimus Prime.

The only consolation was that, as I was falling into a deep stasis, my last image was that of the mech of my desires. A nice way to leave this world, I thought.

Then something totally unexpected.

Arcee approached Prime and threw her arms around his neck. Optimus, for his part, took the femme and lifted her off the ground, so that her legs were anchored to his hips. And then they kissed. With a passion. With love.

The last picture that I took with me was that of my biggest wish ever made: to be loved.

As I entered the stage of deep stagnation, a single and painful tear fell on my face.

* * *

**_I hope you like it. Please reviews! ;P_**


End file.
